Between You and You
by Myojin Tsubame
Summary: Naruto adalah teman Sakura sejak kecil, dan Sakura sangat menyukainya. Namun Naruto harus pergi ke Amerika untuk mengikuti pertukaran pelajar selama setaun. Sakura memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya, namun ternyata perasaannya ditolak... Tak lama kemudian, Sakura berkenalan dengan Sasuke, sang idola sekolah yang sangat tidak disangka-sangka ternyata menyukai Sakura.


**Between You and You**

_Kalender sudah menunjukan tanggal 21, tepatnya pada bulan Agustus._

_Liburan musim panas...  
_

_Tinggal beberapa hari lagi...  
_

_Dan itu berarti..._

_Dia akan segera kembali...  
_

* * *

Konoha High School telah membunyikan belnya, tanda bagi murid-murid agar menutup buku pelajarannya. Pelajaran-pelajaran yang membuat para murid merasa bosan itu akhirnya telah usai. Namun tidak bagi Sakura, sementara sebagian murid sudah berhamburan keluar sekolah, dia harus tinggal untuk beberapa menit menyelesaikan tugas piketnya hari ini.

"Pertandingan bowling?" tanya Sakura penuh antusias setelah mendengar ajakan dari temannya itu. Tongkat pel dalam genggamannya tiba-tiba berhenti menyusuri lantai kelas yang kotor.

"Benar! Sabtu ini, tapi jumlah perempuannya tidak cukup, ada yang mau?" jelasnya.

"HAI'~ aku mau!" tanpa segan-segan Sakura langsung mengiyakan ajakan temannya itu dengan semangat.

"Hanya Sakura? Yang lain?" ajaknya kembali, karena yang ia lihat hanya Sakura yang mau ikut, yang lainnya hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu, nanti waktunya akan dihubungi lewat pesan ya."

"Baik!" jawab Sakura.

"Ini pertandingan perempuan lawan laki-laki ya?" bisik Tenten pada Temari.

"Pasti untuk cari pacar... Tapi si bodoh itu sepertinya tidak mengerti." Temari melirik pada Sakura yang sedang membersihkan lantai sambil menari-nari tidak jelas dengan sudut matanya, tampaknya Sakura sangat senang dan tidak sabar untuk segera mengikuti pertandingan bowling yang direncanakan oleh temannya itu.

_'Sudah lama tidak main. Hore...' _batin Sakura masih dengan senangnya.

"Sakura, pertahankan sikapmu yang (bodoh) itu ya!" seru Tenten menangkupkan kedua tangannya di bahu Sakura.

"...?" Sakura yang polos, tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Tenten bicarakan padanya. Ya... Sakura memang anak yang benar-benar polos, belum mengerti tentang apa yang namanya pacaran.

"Sudah selesai belum! Ayo pulang." Ino yang sedari tadi pulang sekolah menunggu Sakura, muncul di balik pintu kelas Sakura, menyodorkan kepalanya memastikan apa Sakura telah menyelesaikan tugas piketnya itu.

"Baik." Sakura yang telah secepat mungkin membereskan tugas piketnya segera menyambar tasnya dan berjalan pulang berdua bersama sahabatnya.

.

.

"Ini uangnya." Sakura menyodorkan beberapa keping uangnya pada penjual eskrim untuk membayar apa yang sudah dibelinya.

"Baik, terima kasih." ucap sang penjual. Kembali Sakura dan Ino melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Hening mengiringi langkah mereka yang sedang menikmati eskrimnya masing-masing, tak lama Ino pun melancarkan perkataannya untuk memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Kau ikut pertandingan bowling?" tanya Ino.

"Pertandingan bowling? Benar! Dengar-dengar ada hadiahnya lho! Ino juga ikut 'kan?"

"Tidak mau! Terlalu melelahkan. Tapi Sakura..." Ino menghentikan pembicaraannya sebentar.

"Eh?"

"Sabtu ini... Bukannya Naruto kembali pulang? Kau tidak ingin menjemputnya?" tanya Ino. Sakura hanya melongo dengan wajah innocent-nya. Sambil ia melahap eskrim di tangannya dia berpikir keras untuk mencerna pertanyaan Ino itu. Polos sekali, hanya pertanyaan seperti itu saja dia harus berpikir keras.

"Ah? Benar, aku lupa!" jawab Sakura mengusap kepala bagian belakangnya. Akhirnya dia berhasil mencerna dalam otaknya apa yang sudah Ino katakan.

"Dasar gadis pelupa!" ucap Ino memandang Sakura dengan pandangan _'dasar gadis bodoh'_. "Pura-pura lupa ya?"

* * *

_Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto...  
_

_Dia akan kembali ke Konoha setelah setaun di Amerika...  
_

_Aku mengenalnya sejak lahir, kami besar bersama, dan sudah seperti keluarga..._

_Walau aku tidak terlalu pintar, tapi hari di mana Naruto kembali ke sini...  
_

_Aku tak mungkin lupa..._

Memikirkan hal itu Sakura hanya memandang kalender di kamarnya. Terduduk di lantai sambil memeluk lekat-lekat bantal berbentuk strawberry kesayangannya.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan kalau bertemu dengannya? Aku bingung..." ucap Sakura masih memikirkan apa rencananya nanti jika ia akan bertemu dengan Naruto. "Yah... Sudahlah! Pokoknya Sabtu ini main bowling dulu!" ucap Sakura setengah berteriak. Dengan semangat Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan berkacak pinggang.

"Neechan jangan berisik!" bentak Haruno Kaito, adik Sakura begitu terganggu dengan keriuhan yang bersumber dari kamar kakaknya itu.

* * *

_'Pokoknya tujuanku hari ini adalah memenangkan pertandingan bowling itu!' _batin Sakura dengan semangat yang berapi-api. Kini sekarang Sakura sedang berada di tempat pertandingan bowling yang dimaksud oleh temannya temannya kemarin. Di sana sudah ramai, tidak sedikit pengunjung yang bermain di sana, dan anak-anak dari Konoha High School sudah berkumpul di suatu sudut arena.

"Pertama-tama, perempuan dan laki-laki dibagi kelomok. Supaya adil, kita undi saja." ucap salah satu teman Sakura sambil merancang peraturan permainan bowling yang akan segera dilaksanakan itu. Sakura yang tetap dengan jiwa semangatnya melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu sebelum dia memulai permainnya.

_'Harus berjuang. satu, dua... Satu, dua... Satu, dua.'_ batin Sakura yang terus menggerak gerakan tangannya ke atas melakukan pemanasan.

"Sakura, ambil undian nih!" tiba-tiba temannya menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil yang penuh dengan gulungan-gulungan kertas kecil. Sakura dengan segera mengambil secara acak salah satu gulungan kertas itu. Belum lama Sakura mengambil gulungan kertas tersebut, seorang lelaki bermata onyx muncul diantara kehadiran mereka. Lelaki itu tampak terengah-engah karena kehabisan oksigen.

"Maaf, aku telat! Apa sudah mulai?" ucap Sasuke yang tengah berusaha mengatur nafasnya karena habis berlari.

"Sasuke!" sapa Sai tak jauh dari kumupulannya, dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke sambil menghampirinya.

"Ah Sai, apa pertandingannya sudah mulai?"

"Belum, baru saja diadakan penarikan undian."

"KYAA! Sasuke-kun datang!" teriak sekumpulan para gadis dengan histeris saat menyadari sang idola dari sekolah mereka baru hadir.

"...?" Sakura yang tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi hanya kebingungan memandang sekitarnya.

"Hei Sai, kenapa Sasuke bisa datang?" protes salah satu temannya berbisik pada Sai.

"Karena dia sangat suka bermain bowling." jawab Sai dengan tampang santainya.

"Bodoh! Seharusnya Sasuke tidak boleh datang." protesnya lagi. Sakura yang masih memperhatikan makin kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Orang itu siapa ya?" tanya Sakura pada salah satu temannya sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

"Ya ampun... Kamu tidak tau?"

"Tidak."

"Dia Sasuke dari kelas 2-2, penggemarnya banyak lho!"

"Oh... Idola para gadis ya?" Sakura hanya ber'oh'ria mendengar penjelasan dari temannya itu.

"Semua sudah ambil undian? Kalau begitu, silahkan cari kelompoknya masing-masing!" temannya yang lain memotong rasa penasaran Sakura terhadap anak berambut raven biru gelap itu. Sakura yang sudah mendapatkan nomor unduan dari gulungan kertas yang ia ambil langsung membukanya.

_'Nomor enam'_ batinnya saat membaca isi dari gulungan kertas tersebut.

"Nomor enam siapa?" sahut seorang pemuda dari belakang Sakura.

"Aku!" jawab Sakura semangat sambil menengokan kepalanya dan mengacungkan tangannya, ternyata pemuda yang masuk kelompok enam itu adalah Sasuke, Sasuke pun memperlihatkan kertas gulungan yang diambilnya, di sana tertera angka enam dan menunjukkannya pada Sakura.

"Mohon bimbingannya..." ucap Sasuke tersenyum mempesona.

_'Ah... Tampan juga...' _pikir Sakura setelah melihat senyuman Sasuke tadi. Pertandingan pun di mulai. Tapi pertandingan ini tidak berlangsung dengan sengit. Anak-anak dari Konoha High School hanya bersantai-santai mengobrol, ada yang sedang berpacaran, dan malah ada beberapa perempuan dari mereka memakai rok mini untuk menarik perhatian sang lelaki. Berbeda dengan Sakura, dalam permainan ini dia memasang wajah serius, dia berusaha agar kelompoknya berhasil menang dalam permainan ini.

"Dengar baik-baik ya Sasuke..." ucap Sakura berdiri dengan tegapnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hn?"

"Hari ini, kita harus menjadi juara pertama!"

"... Huwahahahahahahahaha!" Sasuke yang mendengar keseriusan Sakura hanya bisa tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"APA YANG KAU TERTAWAKAN?" Sakura kesal karena ucapannya ditertawakan oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak-tidak! Sakura benar-benar datang untuk bermain bowling ya?" ucap Sasuke menahan tawanya sambil menghapus air matanya yang sudah keluar dari sudut onyx-nya karena tertawa.

"APA MASIH PERLU DITANYA?"

"Ok, ok... Itu juga tujuanku 'kok... Aku akan berusaha, mohon dukungannya ya!" ucap Sasuke, tawanya kini berganti manjadi semangat membara. Lalu Sasuke segera mengambil bola untuk diluncurkan. "Nah, sekarang giliranku untuk beraksi."

_'UH!' _Sakura masih kesal pada Sasuke yang sudah menertawakannya tadi. Sakura tidak mau kalah dengan semangat yang Sasuke keluarkan. Sakura pun mengandalkan aksinya untuk memenangkan pertandingan itu. Pada akhirnya, hanya dari kelompok enam saja yang menyandang pemenang pertama. Di pertandingan ini hanya terlihat Sakura dan Sasuke saja yang bermain dengan serius, anak-anak dari Konoha High School yang lain hanya terbengong-bengong melihat kegigihan mereka, padahal mereka hanya duduk-duduk santai dan tidak melakukan permainan ini dengan serius.

.

.

"YEAH... Selamat!" sorak Sakura dan Sasuke mengadukan kaleng cola yang mereka pegang masing-masing.

"Menang dengan mudah!" Sakura berseru dengan tawa kemenangan.

"Hn! Benar-benar menyenangkan... Terutama kau Sakura, wonderful!" Sasuke menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Kau tau tidak 'sih tujuan pertandingan ini?"

"Mendapatkan juara satu?" Sakura menjawab dengan polosnya.

"Hahaha... Sudah kuduga... Pantas saja mainnya begitu serius. Pertandingan ini... Hanya kedok dan... Kau tidak lihat, gadis-gadis tidak ada yang serius bertanding? Ada yang memakai rok mini pula..."

_'Begitu ya?'_ batin Sakura sedikit terkejut.

"Tapi kebetulan tujuanku juga bermain bowling 'kok, karena kamu, pertandingan menjadi lebih menyenangkan..."

"Aku juga senang... Teknik yang Sasuke keluarkan bagus." puji Sakura tersenyum riang.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu lain kali kita bertanding lagi ya?"

"Ok!"

"Kalau begitu kita sekalian pacaran saja ya?"

"Ok!"

"Nanti aku hubungi ya!" ucap Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura dan melambaikan tangannya karena akan pulang.

"Kutunggu!" Sakura membalas lambaian tangan Sasuke. "..."

_'Eh? Sepertinya tadi dia ngomong apa ya?' _Sakura baru tersadar dan berusaha mengingat apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. _'Pacaran? Ok!'_

"Ah!" Sakura yang berhasil mengingat perkataan Sasuke tadi hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya dengan wajah terkejut. _'Tapi... Itu pasti bercanda... Pasti dia hanya iseng padaku. Dasar... Bikin kaget saja.'_

.

.

"Tadaima~" ucap Sakura setelah sampai di rumahnya._  
_

"Neechan sudah pulang?" Kaito menyambut kepulangan kakak perempuannya itu dengan wajah ceria. Tumben.

"Hn." Sakura membuka tali sepatunya sambil terduduk.

"Naruto-niichan sudah pulang dari Amerika lho, dia ada di dalam." lanjut Kaito. Pantas saja dia memasang wajah ceria, karena orang yang dekat dengan keluarganya itu sudah pulang dari Amerika.

"Ng? Benar ya, hari ini belum jogging. Neesan mau jogging dulu..." Sakura sangat terkejut mendengar berita itu dari adiknya, dia tidak jadi membuka sepatu dan beranjak dari tempat ia duduk bermaksud untuk menghindari Naruto.

"Eh? 'Kan Naruto-niichan datang hari ini, tidak jogging juga tidak apa-apa." larang Kaito berusaha menarik ujung T-Shirt menghentikan Sakura untuk pergi.

"Bodoh! Aku ini lagi ikut latihan intensif!" bantah Sakura meronta-ronta. Namun terlanjur, Sakura yang ingin menghindar malah...

"Sakura? Kau sudah pulang?" sesosok pria gagah tinggi berambut pirang muncul dari balik ruangan menyambut Sakura. Sakura yang terkaget menolehkan wajahnya mencari tau suara pria yang selama kini ia kenal itu.

"Ah... Naruto?"

"Kalian sedang apa?" ayah Sakura langsung mengahampiri mereka yang sedang ribut-ribut.

"Jisan... Sudah sore, aku sudah harus pulang." ucap Naruto membungkuk berpamitan pada ayah Sakura.

"Eh, mau pergi? Makan di rumahku saja." Kaito merasa sedih atas kehadiran Naruto di rumahnya yang sekejap itu.

"Heh! Jangan memaksanya! Hari ini Naruto akan makan dengan keluarganya! Sakura, karena kamu mau pergi jogging, kau antarkan Naruto pulang sekalian." perintah ayahnya.

"Heh?" Sakura terperanjat atas perintah ayanya. Dia tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakannya nanti saat diperjalanan mengantarkan Naruto pulang. Akhirnya Sakura pun menuruti ayahnya dan mengantar Naruto pulang ke rumahnya. Di tengah perjalanan mereka, hanya suasana hening mengiringi langkah kaki mereka. Sesekali Sakura menatap lekat-lekat wajah Naruto yang lumayan jangkung itu. Naruto yang tersadar akan sepasang emerald tengah memandanginya sedikit keheranan dan memalingkan wajahnya pada Sakura.

"Kenapa?" ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak... Tidak apa-apa, maaf..." Sakura tersentak dan menjadi salah tingkah. Naruto terus tertawa kecil melihat gelagat Sakura yang salah tingkah. Tak jauh dari tempat yang mereka lalui berdua sekarang, terdapat sebuah kafe, di sana ada sepasang onyx yang terkejut saat melihat Sakura sedang berduaan dengan lelaki tak dikenalnya.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Bagaimana menurut kalian?**

**Bagus?**

**Atau aneh atau sulit dimengerti?**

**dipikir-pikir, cerita buatanku emang selalu aneh -A- semua karakter amat sangat ooc & oc! gomen kalo ada yang ga suka ama OOC beserta OCnya, saya hanya bermaksud membuat hiburan belaka saja kok *hiks* (lah kenapa malah nangis -"-)  
**

**Silahkan menunggu chapter berikutnya (kalau ada banyak yang ga suka kayanya tidak akan berlanjut untuk sementara ini) hari ini sekaligus ngepublish dua cerita, yang satu lagi oneshot dari temenku. Douzo...**


End file.
